A Game of Thrones - Kapitel 29 - Sansa II
Sansa II ist das neunundzwanzigste Kapitel von A Game of Thrones, dem ersten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Sansa Stark. Zusammenfassung Sansa Stark ist begeistert von dem Turnier der Hand, besonders von den Rittern. Während des Tjostierens tötet Ser Gregor Clegane den jungen Ritter Ser Hugo aus dem Tal. Prinz Joffrey Baratheon benimmt sich Sansa gegenüber sehr höflich während des Abendmahls, befiehlt aber später, dass Sandor Clegane sie zurück in ihre Kammern bringen soll. Als dieser bemerkt, dass Sansa ihm nicht in sein verbranntes Gesicht schauen kann, zwingt er sie dazu und erzählt ihr, wie es dazu kam. Synopsis Sansa und Jeyne besuchen das Turnier der Hand thumb|450px|Zwei Ritter beim Tjostieren auf dem Turnier der Hand (von Mark Evans ©FFG) Sansa wird zusammen mit Jeyne Pool und Septa Mordane in einer Sänfte zum Turnier der Hand gebracht. Sansa bleibt der Atem weg beim Anblick von so viel Prunk und bei den prachtvollen Rittern, von denen sie viele erkennen: Die sieben Ritter der Königsgarde Das sind zu dieser Zeit Ser Barristan Selmy, Ser Arys Eichenherz, Ser Boros Blount, Ser Jaime Lennister, Ser Mandon Moor, Ser Meryn Trant und Ser Preston Grünfeld. beeindrucken sie ganz besonders stark, sie sind alle in schneeweiße Umhänge gehüllt und tragen darunter eine milchweiße Rüstung, außer Jaime Lennister, der eine goldene Rüstung trägt. Dann reitet Ser Gregor Clegane wie eine Lawine an ihnen vorbei. Zudem erkennt sie Lord Yohn Rois, der vor zwei Jahren Winterfell besucht hat. Septa Mordane deutet auf Lord Jason Mallister hin und die beiden Mädchen amüsieren sich über Thoros von Myr, bis ihnen die Septs erklärt, dass er in der Graufreud-Rebellion an forderster Front gekämpft habe. Ansonsten kennen die Mädchen keinen der Ritter, doch malen sie sich aus, wie all die Knappen und niederen Ritter, die sie sehen, später einmal berühmt werden. Das trifft besonders auf die zahlreichen Erben berühmter Häuser zu: Haus Mallister, Haus Frey, Haus Rothweyn und Haus Rois. Jeyne fürchtet sich vor Jalabhar Xho, einem dunkelhäutigen Prinzen von den Sommerinseln, doch als sie Lord Beric Dondarrion erblickt, ist ihre Furcht schnell verflogen. Sie schauen sich die Turnierkämpfe von ihren Plätzen unter den hohen Adeligen aus an. Auch aus Winterfell reiten drei Recken beim Tjost: Harwin wird in der ersten Runde von Ser Meryn Trant aus dem Sattel gehoben, Alyn erleidet das gleiche Schicksal durch Ser Balon Swann. Nur Jory Cassel macht seine Sache gut, obwohl er in seiner schlichten Rüstung wenig beeindruckt. Er besiegt zunächst Horas Rothweyn, dann einen der Freys und wird schließlich von Ser Lothor Brunn besiegt, allerdings knapp durch einen Schiedsspruch des Königs. Sansa und Jeyne schreien von Zeit zu Zeit auf, wenn die Kämpfe zu aufregend werden, aber Sansa hält sich im Gegensatz zu Jeyne nicht ständig die Hände vors Gesicht, was sie ein bisschen stolz auf sich selbst sein lässt, weil sie sich wie eine große Dame vorkommt. thumb|450px|Gregor Clegane hat Ser Hugh tödlich verwundet ©Ted Nasmith Jaime Lennister reitet hervorragend und besiegt in seinen ersten beiden Runden mühelos Ser Andar Rois und Lord Bryk Caron, trifft dann aber auf Ser Barristan Selmy, den er nur knapp besiegt, ob wohl dieser viel älter ist. Auch Ser Sandor Clegane und sein Bruder Ser Gregor Clegane kämpfen sich mühelos durch die ersten Runden, wobei Ser Gregors Lanze in der zweiten Runde abrutscht und den jungen Ritter Ser Hugo aus dem Grünen Tal tödlich am Hals trifft. Der Unfall ereignet sich nur zehn Fuß von Sansas Platz entfernt und sie können sehen, wie sich der Umhang des Ritters mit Blut tränkt. Jeyne verfällt in ein so hysterisches Weinen, dass die Septa sie fortbringen muss. Sansa beobachtet die Szene zunächst ruhig und wundert sich, dass sie nicht weinen kann. In den weiteren Runden besiegt Ser Gregor Clegane Balon Swann und sein Bruder Sandor den Publikumsliebling Renly Baratheon. Dessen Sturz ist so heftig, dass das Publikum einen Augenblick das Schlimmste befürchtet, doch dann steht Renly schnell wieder auf. Von seinem Helm ist ein Stück goldenes Geweih abgebrochen, das er seinem Bezwinger anbietet, Sandor lacht jedoch nur darüber und wirft das Stück ins Publikum. Inzwischen ist die Septa allein wieder zu Sansa zurückgekehrt. Des Weiteren besiegt Thoros von Myr Lord Berric Dondarrion, nach drei Runden zwischen Ser Aron Santagar und Lothor Brunn gibt es keinen Sieger, sodass sie gegen andere reiten: Ser Aron wird von Lord Jason Mallister besiegt, Brunn von Ser Robar Rois. Am Ende des Tjosts bleiben noch vier Recken übrig: die Brüder Clegane, Jaime Lennister und der erst 16-jährige Ser Loras Tyrell, der auch der Ritter der Blumen genannt wird, der jüngste Sohn von Lord Maas Tyrell, dem Lord von Rosengarten und Wächter des Südens. Sansa hat noch nie einen so schönen und galanten Mann gesehen. Nach jedem Sieg reitet er langsam an der Tribüne vorbei und wirft einer Maid eine weiße Rose zu. Als er nach dem letzten Kampf des Tages, bei dem er Ser Robar Rois besiegt, vor Sansa anhält, bleibt ihr Herz fast stehen. Er schenkt ihr eine rote Rose und sagt, dass "kein Sieg auch nur halb so schön" wie sie sei Dies bleibt eine bedeutungslose Geste, da sich Ser Loras bei ihrem nächsten Treffen nicht einmal an Sansa erinnert, siehe: V-Sansa I . Sansa riecht noch lange an der Blume und bemerkt zunächst nicht, dass sich ihr ein Mann nähert: Petyr Baelish starrt Sansa an und erzählt ihr, dass einst ihre Mutter seine Schönheitskönigin gewesen sei. Er berührt sie an der Wange und an den Haaren und verschwindet dann abrupt. Inzwischen ist es schon spät geworden und der König entscheidet, dass das Turnier am nächsten Morgen vor dem Buhurt fortgesetzt werden soll. Das abendliche Festmahl Der Hof zieht sich ans Ufer zurück und beginnt mit dem abendlichen Festmahl. Sansa und die Septa sitzen direkt neben dem Podium des Königs und der Königin. Als sich Joffrey Baratheon neben sie setzt, schnürt sich ihr kurz die Kehle zu, aber dann macht sie sich klar, dass Ladys Schicksal eher die Schuld Cerseis und Aryas war. Sansa und Joffrey hatten seit dem Vorfall auf dem Königsweg kein Wort mehr miteinander geredet. An diesem Abend kann sie ihm aber einfach nicht böse sein, weil er so elegant aussieht und sich ihr gegenüber äußerst galant gibt. Joffrey lobt Ser Loras' Gespür für Schönheit. Als Sansa ihn fragt, ob er glaube, Ser Loras könne das Turnier gewinnen, erwidert er aber, dass entweder sein Onkel Jaime oder Ser Sandor gewinnen werde und dass wenn er einmal das richtige Alter erreicht habe, er alle besiegen werde. Joffrey füllt ihr Glas mit Wein, aber Sansa ist auch ohne Wein schon trunken von all den Bildern des Abends, der so ist, wie sie es sich immer vorgestellt und gewünscht hat. Joffrey gibt sich weiter sehr höflich, bringt Sansa zum Lachen und hilft ihr bei den verschiedenen Gängen, obwohl Sansa deutlich sieht, dass er immer noch Probleme mit seinem Arm hat, wo Nymeria ihn gebissen hatte. Inzwischen wurde König Robert Baratheon mit jeden Gang lauter und betrunkener. Sansa sitzt aber zu weit weg, um zu hören, worüber er redet, doch plötzlich steht er vor Königin Cersei und jeder beim Fest hört, wie er sie anschreit, dass er selbst bestimmen könne, ob er am Buhurt mitkämpft oder nicht. Alle starren ihn an, aber keiner schreitet ein, bis Cersei aufsteht und davonstürmt. Jaime Lennister legt eine Hand auf des Königs Schulter, aber der stößt ihn so hart von sich, dass Jaime stolpert und fällt. Robert lacht und prahlt, dass er mit seinem Hammer immer noch unbesiegbar sei. Jaime bürstet sich den Schmutz von der Kleidung und pflichtet dem König kleinlaut und verkniffen zu. Renly bietet seinem Bruder an, den verschütteten Wein aufzufüllen. Sandor Clegane bringt Sansa zurück zum Turm der Hand Joffrey bietet Sansa an, ihr eine Begleitung für den Rückweg zu ihren Gemächern zu besorgen. Da die Septa auf der Tischplatte eingeschlafen ist, nimmt sie sein Angebot dankend an, auch weil sie denkt, Joffrey brächte sie persönlich zurück zur Burg. Joffrey aber ruft nach Sandor und befiehlt ihm, Sansa zu beschützen. Dann verlässt er sie abrupt ohne ein Abschiedswort. Sandor lacht über Sansas Enttäuschung und macht einen Scherz darüber, dass er sich beeilen wolle, weil er ausgeschlafen sein müsse, wenn er am nächsten Tag seinen Bruder töte. Sansa versucht, Mordane zu wecken, die schläft aber zu fest, und nun merkt sie, wie auch der König schon das Festmahl verlassen hat und mit ihm die Hälfte der Gäste. Obwohl sie sich vor Sandor fürchtet, folgt sie ihm aufmerksam über den unebenen dunklen Weg und versucht, Höflichkeit zu bewahren. Sandor entgegnet ihr barsch, dass sie sich das Ser bei ihm sparen könne weil er kein Ritter wie sein Bruder sei und dass er auf die Ritterschwüre nichts gebe. Auf einem Feld macht er plötzlich Halt und spottet über ihre auswendig gelernten Sprüche. Sansa erwidert, dass er ihr Angst mache, aber Sandor hört nicht auf, über seinen Bruder zu reden: er habe Ser Hugo mit Absicht getötet, weil er bemerkt habe, dass dessen Halskrause nicht richtig befestigt war. thumb|300px|Sandor erzählt Sansa die wahren Hintergründe seiner Verbrennungen ©Mathia Arkoniel Er zwingt sie, in sein verbranntes Gesicht und auf seine entstellende Narbe zu schauen. Als sie anfängt zu weinen, drückt er die Fackel aus und erzählt ihr, dass es keine Kriegswunde ist, wie viele glauben, sondern dass sein Bruder Ser Gregor sie ihm zugefügt habe, als er sechs oder sieben Jahre alt gewesen war. Damals hatte er heimlich mit einem Holzritter seines Bruders gespielt, der fünf Jahre älter war. Ständig hatte er Angst, dabei erwischt zu werden, und als Gregor ihn schließlich mit der Figur fand, bestrafte er ihn, obwohl er sich aus der Figur nichts machte. Er nahm Sandor in den Schwitzkasten und drückte sein Gesicht in einen brennenden Kohlekasten, bis drei Männer ihn befreien konnten. Gregor war damals schon ein Hüne und baumstark gewesen. Sandors Vater erzählte dann allen, er sei durch einen Brand im Lager entstellt worden, und vier Jahre später wurde Gregor von Rhaegar Targaryen zum Ser ernannt. Plötzlich empfindet Sansa Mitleid mit dem Hünen. Nach einer langen Zeit des Schweigens sagt sie, dass Gregor kein richtiger Ritter gewesen sei. Den Rest des Weges schweigen sie, dann erreichen sie eine Kutsche, die sie in den Roten Bergfried bringen. Durch das Königstor fahren sie in die Stadt zurück, durch einen Seiteneingang bringt Sandor sie zum Turm der Hand und begleitet sie bis vor ihr Schlafgemach. Sie bedankt sich für seine Eskorte, doch er sagt ihr zum Abschied nur, dass wenn sie die Geschichte irgendwem erzähle, er sie umbringen werde. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Königsmund spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Sansa Stark Die Herren von Winterfell: Kapitel 29